Both of Us
by OptimusMFPrime
Summary: Sequel to Someone Who Cares.. Maura and Jane are adults now, and they take their relationship to a further level. M is for sexual situations. And it's fluffed up, because I'm a sucker for Rizzles.
1. We've Talked About This Before

_**Sequel to Someone Who Cares.**_

_**I **__**do not own these characters; they belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I have no money.. This is my imagination at work. I own nothing, except for the plot.**_

_6 years have gone by, with Maura and Jane living in California together._

"Maura Isles." _The dean called out from the stage for Maura to come accept her degree. Everyone clapped, but Jane bolted to her feet clapping as loud and as fast as she could. Maura made eye contact with Jane as she was heading to the stage to accept her degree, throwing her a huge grin, and a wink. _

_Jane couldn't believe it, 6 years, 6 months, and 2 days she'd known this woman. This woman was her life, her everything and she was now a doctor. She couldn't have been more proud of Maura for accomplishing her dreams after everything they'd been through. It was a great feeling to know that sometimes the good guys do win. Tears would've come from her eyes, but they'd be red, so instead she simply grinned as large as her face would allow, and clapped until Maura accepted her degree._

_At the end of the ceremony Maura found Jane waiting on the sidewalk. She immediately jumped into her girlfriend's arms. Jane grabbed her as tightly as she could, one hand on Maura's back, the other on Maura's ass, keeping her up, whilst copping a feel. Maura caught Jane's lips, and grabbed her neck deepening the kiss. She pulled away, before she got too carried away in public, but she was just so happy._

"I'm so proud of you babe, if anyone deserves this, it's you." _She said into her girlfriend's neck. _

_Maura jumped down from the embrace and stared into Jane's brown eyes. "_Thanks Jane." _She gave Jane a quick kiss. "_Sorry, I mean, Detective Rizzoli." _She smiled. "_I'm proud of US, we've gotten so far."

"I love you, Maura." _Jane stated, before she grabbed Maura into another hug._

"I love you Jane, so much." _She whispered in Jane's ear._

_Jane took in the moment before freeing Maura. "_Sorry I'm still wearing my suit and my gun, and badge. I uh, I didn't have time to change."

"Don't apologize, you're here, that's all that matters. But you know that I love you in your suits, I think it's sexy, especially with that gun in your holster." _She winked at Jane. _

_Jane opened the passenger door for Maura, before closing the door and getting into the driver's side._

"I'm glad you think so. Now, where are we off to tonight, to celebrate, my lady?"

"Strip club?"

"Seriously Maur?"

"No Jane I was kidding, I find that place disgusting. I was thinking we could just sit at home together, nothing special."

"Maur, you're officially Dr. Maura Isles. You graduated 2 years earlier than you were supposed to, less if you wanted. You've already gotten 7 job offers, and you just want to sit in the house?"

"Yes."

"Fine, as you wish madam."

"Don't be a smart ass Jane." _Jane smirked._

"Hmm.. Maura Dorthea Isles swearing, I must be dreaming."

"Shut up." _Maura laughed._

_When they got home Jane jumped onto the kitchen counter, while Maura sat on the couch._

"Gee, this is so fun, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

"I swear Jane, you just can't sit still." _She stated as she made her way over to Jane, standing in between Jane's spread legs looking up into Jane's eyes, and resting her hands on Jane's thighs._

"I know, especially when something this amazing happens." Jane kissed Maura's forehead. _She stared into Maura's hazel eyes, she'd still get lost in them, no matter how long she'd know Maura that was one thing that would never change, the ability to get lost in those eyes. "_You're so beautiful."

_She pulled Jane off of the counter by her hands. "_You're beautiful." _She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, pulling her into a kiss. The kiss became heated very quickly, Jane grabbed Maura's ass, causing Maura to moan into Jane's mouth. Maura moved her hands to Jane's waist, going under her shirt and caressing her back. Jane licked Maura's bottom lip, seeking for entrance, which was immediately granted. Maura moved her hands from under Jane's shirt, ripping Jane's shirt open, not caring if it tore because the shirt was 15 dollars. She broke the kiss and pulled Jane's tank top over her head. There was nothing but Jane's bra left on her upper half. She'd seen Jane naked before, numerous times. They'd been here before, numerous times too, but never completely. This time it felt different, it felt like they were going to go there. As soon as Maura threw Jane's tank top to the ground. Jane's breast were the only thing covered on the upper part of her body. She moved her to Jane's breast, cupping them. Then Jane moved her hands off of Maura's ass, and stepped back._

"Jane, baby, what's wrong?" _Maura was worried that she had done something, she's touched Jane's breast many times before, so what was wrong?_

"Nothing Maur, everything is perfect." _She gave a small smile._

"Then why'd you move away?" _Her brows furrowed. _

_She stepped closer to Maura, planted a chaste kiss on her lips, and grabbed Maura's hands. "_I love you Maura so very much."

"I love you too Jane." _Maura was confused; she had no idea where this was coming from, or where it was going._

"I love you with everything that I am; I'd give you the world if I could because I know that you deserve it. I'm completely and entirely in love with you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to raise a family with you, and I want to be the one that you come to for everything. It feels like I've known you for a lifetime already, and I want to be with you for another lifetime. You make my heart melt every time you touch me; you make me smile the widest smile. I love you with all if my heart. And you complete me, you're my other half, my soul mate, my only. We've discussed this before.. But.."

_Jane saw a red tear pour from Maura's eye. She stepped closer to her to wipe the tear away; she kissed Maura's cheek softly and got down onto one knee._

"So, Maura Dorthea Isles will you do me the honor of officially being my wife."

"Yes, yes, yes!" _She practically screamed. Jane smiled; a tear came from her eye. She removed the ring she had given Maura when they were 17, and replaced it with the new one she bought. _

"Jane, it's beautiful!" _Maura exclaimed._

_Maura took the ring Jane had given her 6 years ago and placed it on her right ring finger, she loved that ring._

"You're beautiful, and you deserve beautiful things baby." _Maura wiped Jane's tear, and kissed her gently. _

"I love you, God I can't even tell you how much I love you Jane, I really can't. There isn't a word to describe the way I feel for you, and I've read the dictionary." _She grabbed Jane into a kiss._

_Jane turned Maura around and unzipped her dress. She kissed Maura's back, before turning her around. Maura kissed her practically engulfing Jane. _

_Jane pulled back, placing her hands on Maura's shoulder. "_Are you sure?"


	2. Are You Sure?

"Jane I've loved you for over 6 years, I trust you wholly. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Maur."

_Maura grabbed Jane's waist pulling her close. "_We don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know."

"Maura I've wanted to for so long now. But I'm afraid that it'll change things between us, for the worse."

"Okay, then, we won't do it." _She pecked Jane's mouth and turned around and headed for the couch when Jane grabbed her hand._

"If you're ready, then so am I."

_She pulled Maura by the waist, as close as physically possible. She kissed Maura's lips softly, but softly only lasted for so long. The kisses quickly became hungry, and needy. Jane pinned Maura against the wall, kissing down her neck. Maura freed herself and grabbed Jane's ass._

_Maura moved Jane to the floor, removing her gun and badge; she unbuckled Jane's pants and pulled them off. Now they were evenly undressed, both only in underwear. She sat on Jane's hips, straddling her. She leaned fully forward kissing Jane's neck while still straddling her. Moving downward she let her honey blonde hair run over Jane's body. She slipped her thigh in between Jane's legs, thrusting her, while grinding Jane's thigh. She moved back up, and their lips connected again, moaning into each other's mouth. _

"Be-ed." _Jane forced out in between moans. Maura got up, Jane right behind her, holding hands as they went into the bedroom._

_Jane pushed Maura onto the bed and climbed on top of her, catching her lips in a kiss. Jane ran her tongue on Maura's bottom lip, access was immediately granted. Their tongues caressed each other's, and Jane reached behind Maura unsnapping her bra, and throwing it to the floor.. Jane broke their kiss and began trailing kisses down Maura's body; she kneaded Maura's breast as she made her way down, kissing Maura's abs. She moved back up, and released Maura's breast and began sucking on Maura's nipple. A loud moan escaped Maura's mouth, giving her approval that she could keep going._

_She stood from the bed and gently pulled Maura's underwear down. She laid on Maura kissing her mouth, as she moved her hand 'Down South'. Maura jumped at the contact._

"Is this okay?" _Jane checked; she didn't want Maura uncomfortable._

_Maura just nodded in response._

_She kissed Maura's neck and circled her bud. Maura's moans were all she needed to know that she could proceed. She moved down, kissing Maura's inner thighs, and rubbing her calves. "_Baby.."

"Hmm?"

"I've read that, this hurts."

_She breathed deeply. "_I know."

"Promise me if it hurts too much you'll tell me, and I'll stop."

"I promise."

_Jane stared into Maura's eyes for a moment and then continued. _"You're soaked Maur." _She ran her tongue up and down Maura's most sensitive area. Maura moaned, and Jane thought 'rip it off like a band aid'. She put used one finger and slowly began to push the hymen. _

"Oh god!" _Maura cried out. Jane paused in the middle of her action._

"Baby, do you want me to stop?"

"No, I can handle it." _Jane kept pushing, and Maura grabbed the sheets._

_Jane knew it was hurting Maura more than she was willing to show so she tried to give her pleasure as fast as possible. She circled her bud, while slowly thrusting her finger in and out. Maura loosened her grip on the sheet a bit, so it must have been working. She took her finger out and licked it clean before entering again with a second finger. She moved her hand from over Maura's bud, and replaced it with her tongue. Sucking and licking._

"Ahh.. Jane."

_Jane thrusted faster, and Maura's moans escalated. Jane moved her mouth and used her thumb to rub Maura's bud, her other hand running up and down Maura's thigh._

"Oh my god Jane!" _Maura yelled._

_Jane curled her fingers slightly, and continued thrusting. Maura's moans got louder and louder. Jane felt Maura tighten around her fingers, and Maura grabbed Jane's hair. Maura's hips moved involuntary and Jane tried to hold them down. Maura's breathing calmed down, she released Jane's hair, and her hips slowed down. Jane pulled her fingers out of Maura, and licked them, she licked Maura clean. Swallowing everything Maura gave her. She lay next to a panting Maura._

"Wow."

"You taste amazing, I thought nothing would taste better than your mouth, I was wrong."

_Maura jumped on top of Jane, and removed her bra and panties._

_She kissed Jane's neck, nibbling on it. She moved down and sucked on Jane's nipples, she slid her hand into Jane's wetness, caressing it. Jane moaned, she loved Maura touching her in a nonsexual way, but this felt better._

_Maura moved her head in between Jane's legs and lapped her wetness. She sucked on her bud, before letting go. _

"Ready, Jane?"

"Yes Maur."

"Promise me the same thing."

_She thought for a moment. "_Promise."

_Jane grabbed Maura's hand, lacing their fingers. Maura slowly pushed the hymen in with one finger._

"Fuck! It hurts."

"Do you want to stop?"

"I'll be fine."

"Squeeze my hand tighter." _Jane did as she was told. And Maura kept pushing. She sucked on Jane's bud trying to even out the pain and pleasure. She thrusted slowly, she sped up and added another finger, adjusting to Jane's center. _

"Maur.."

_She continued to lick, suck, and thrust. She moved her mouth and used her thumb, making circles on her bud. Jane's voice heighted. Maura continued, she curled her fingers, thrusting faster and faster, continuing to make circles. Jane's breathing got heavier, and faster._

"Aaah!" _Jane screamed out, her body shaking with no warning. _

_Maura moved her fingers and licked Jane one last time before coming up., resting her head on Jane's shoulder. _

"I love you Jane."

"I love you too Maura, so much."

"I'm glad we waited."

"Me too." _She let out a deep breath. "_We're getting married."

"We're getting married!" _She thought for a second. "_I have something for you."

"Oh yeah."

"Yes." _Maura reached into her pillow, pulled out a box and opened it. "_Give me your hand."

_Jane did as Maura asked. "_Here. But you can't have it though, I want it back." _She smirked._

_Maura ignored Jane's last comment, and placed a ring on Jane's left ring finger and kissed her hand._

"Oh my god Maur! No."

"No what?"

"I can't take this ring. It's like 2 times bigger than the one I gave you."

"No it is not. And… I love the ring you picked."

"It reminded me of your eyes. You have really beautiful hazel eyes; the emerald int the ring compliments the green in them."

"Well the ring I got you reminds me of you. Star cut diamond; you're a detective, your badge."

"No, Maura."

"Jane, this discussion is over. Money doesn't mean anything to me, you should know that. I almost bought this really expensive ring, but I remembered who I was going to marry. You wouldn't take a ring over 6,000 and I know you wouldn't have. So when I saw this one, I had to get it. So I paid 2,000 dollars more than you did for a ring, so what? That's nothing; all that matters is that we're together. This means a lot to me Jane, please just accept it."

"You're right, I'm sorry." _She kissed Maura's forehead. "Good night_."_ She kissed her cheek._

"Goodnight."

* * *

_Two weeks later they were cuddled on the couch watching a baseball game, at 12:00 p.m._

"Maur, I passed by the orphanage 3 times last week."

"What? That's random."

"I'm saying we should, you know, maybe go in and look."

"A child, you want a child, right now?"

"Yeah, and you do too Maur, I know."

"You want to go right now?"

"Yes!" _She jumped to her feet. "_Let's go!"

_Maura stood up, and grabbed the keys. _"Well, we have to be back in time to continue planning the wedding."

"We will."

_They arrived at the orphanage 15 minutes later, and entered._

"Hello, how can I help you?" _The worker spoke from behind the desk._

"We would like a list of all the orphans, please." _Maura said._

"I'll go get that for you. They're all at the park, on the side of the building. You can go see them if you'd like. It'll be a few minutes until I have the entire list."

"Okay, thank you." "Let's go see them Maur."

_They walked out to the park and watched the kids play. There were maybe 60 children there._

"Oh, I wish we could adopt them all!"

"Calm down Maura, seriously." _She grabbed Maura's hand, and laced their fingers. "_They're really cute."

"They are, how many can we adopt once?"

"Maura, these are children. Not groceries. We shouldn't just put each one we like in the basket. We should choose wisely."

"Choose wisely? They aren't dogs at the pound, neither are they horses at the race track."

"I know that Maura. I like him, the one whose helping that little boy tie his shoe."

"Oh he is adorable too, the one getting his shoes tied."

"Oooh I like her, the one who's by herself on the bench reading the book. That's all you baby."

"Very funny Jane." _She leaned up and kissed Jane's cheek._

_Jane smiled and looked down at Maura. "_Let's go back in and look at the list."

_They walked back into the building and stood at the front counter. _

"Hey we aren't even officially married yet. You sure you wanna do this today?"

"Jane how long have we known that we were going to get married?"

"Six months after dating." _Jane smirked._

"How long did we know that you and I were going to have a family together?"

"Six months after dating."

"How long ago was that?"

"Six years ago."

"Ok then, plus you're the one who wanted to come today anyway."

Maura grabbed Jane's hand, and a couple of seconds later_ all the children from the park ran into the building. One stopped and grabbed Jane's leg._

"Hey cutie."

"Hola."

"Umm.." _She thought trying to remember what she learned in her Spanish course."_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

"Miguel."

"Como estas?"

"Bueno. Y tu?"

"Tu eres muy cortés. Estoy muy bueno. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Miguel?"

"Seis."

"Carlos, let's go." _The worker instructed._

_Carlos let Jane's leg go, and ran to follow the worker. He turned around to say goodbye to Jane. _"Adios. Placer conocerte."

"Igualmente. Tener un buen día, Miguel."

"He was adorable!" _Maura exclaimed._

"I know, a little too friendly though. They should teach these kids not to talk to strangers."

"Sorry for the inconvenience, here is your list. Let me know if I can help with anything else."

_They looked over the list._

"God Maura that one looks familiar."

"That's because it's the little boy who couldn't tie his shoe."

"What's his name?"

"Colin, no last name."

_Jane turned to the counter. _"Excuse me. Could you tell us what this little boy's last name is, it isn't listed."

"Oh that's Colin Doyle he's 3."

"Who are, or were his parents?" _Maura questioned._

"His mother committed suicide, his father, his father is Patrick Doyle." _Maura turned to look at Jane._

"Maura.."


	3. Getting Him

_**A/N: I used google translate, which I know is mostly incorrect. My best friend is a native Spanish speaker and was supposed to fix it, but he's out of town so I uploaded it as it was. So.. yeah sorry.**_

_Maura opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. _

"Maura.." _Her eyes became foggy. Jane knew that she was about to cry, so she pulled her out of Orphanage. "_Babe."

_A red tear rolled down her cheek, which Jane immediately wiped. "_Jane, I have a brother."

"Umm huh."

"And he's an orphan."

"Yes, he is."

"I don't know what to say."

"Well Maura, you've always wanted a sibling, and now you have one."

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Maur, he's 3."

"Oh god, I'm going to faint."

_Jane grabbed Maura's shoulders. "_Hey, look at me. He's going to love you."

"Right, okay. Let's go in there and get him." _Jane moved her hands from Maura's shoulder and Maura grabbed Jane's hand as they walked back into the orphanage._

"I didn't mean to upset you ma'am." _They lady spoke from behind the counter._

"Oh, no, you didn't. It just took me by surprise."

"We want to adopt Colin." _Jane blurted._

"Really!?" _The worker exclaimed._

"Why is that such a surprise?" _Maura and Jane said simultaneously, with the same stern tone._

"Well Colin's a sweet child, and everything.. But when people find out who his father is, they usually don't want him any longer. I mean how good could a child come out, being half of Paddy Doyle and all? Bound to be evil in life."

_Jane opened her mouth to say something nasty, but Maura put her hand up stopping her. "_For your information, I am a child from the man you speak of as well." _The lady simply opened her mouth in shock. _"Patrick is my father, and Colin is my brother. That's very ignorant and absurd of you to think DNA makes a person. I once thought that as well, but I wasn't correct, DNA doesn't determine anything. It matters who raises you, and I was raised very well, regardless of my mob boss father. Now if you will, could you go get the papers, so I can take him home?"

"Yes ma'am. I will."

"I wanted to call her a judgmental bitch so badly." _Maura smiled._

"I had some other words in mind, and I saw that she upset you a bit."

"Yes, the bitch did." _Jane smirked at Maura's words._

"Put your anger in a purple balloon, and release it." _Jane laughed._

"That doesn't work Jane."

"I know, I watched it on some tv show."

"Tv is going to rot your brain."

"Yeah, right."

_The woman who was standing behind the desk came back with the papers and handed them to Jane, because Maura still looked angry._

_She looked at Maura. "_I'm really sorry ma'am."

"Yes, you are." _Jane retorted._

"There's no reason to talk about a child that way. He has no idea who is father or mother even is; his path isn't written for him because of what they did in their lives. It's who raises him, and how he chooses to use those tools they give him. So don't be sorry, be better!"

_The lady simply walked away with her feelings a little hurt._

"That calmed me a bit." _Maura whispered to Jane._

"I bet it did." _Jane_ _howled_.

_Maura filled out the papers for 20 minutes, and she and Jane signed their names on last sheet, and finger printed the paper, and they were done. Jane stood up and handed the papers to the smug woman at the desk and she took them._

"How do you know her?" _The lady whispered, and looked at Maura who was still sitting._

"We met as teenagers." _Jane smiled thinking about the how they met._

"Is she evil, or physically abusive towards you? You know who Paddy Doyle is right. And she says that he is her father." She said, still whispering.

_Jane's smile dropped as soon as she heard those words. "_Excuse me!?"

_She leaned closer to Jane and whispered a bit more quiet. _"I didn't mean to pry, but she looks like she has anger problems. She looked as if she was about to rip my head off. Her father does too you know, have anger problems. He stabs people with ice picks. I could call the police right now, if you need help escaping her. I know how physically abused people are afraid to call the police, because of what their abuser threatened to do to them if they did."

"I am the police.. Lady if anyone's evil here, it's you. As you can see I'm bigger than Maura in pounds and in height, she couldn't abuse me if she wanted." _Jane snapped. "_Maura wouldn't hurt a fly. I also like how smug and pretentious you are, especially since you're a clerk at an orphanage, and she's a doctor. And if anyone wanted to rip your head off, it'd be me." _Jane leaned forward and whispered to the woman. "_And there's no need to whisper, she can still hear you." _Jane smirked. _

_The lady looked over to Maura who was shooting her daggers._

"Uhh.. I'll go get Colin, and file the papers."

_Jane turned to Maura and started chuckling. She walked over to Maura and shat down putting her hand on Maura's knee. "_You scared her."

"Good." _Maura smirked._

_The lady came back with Colin. "_Colin, these ladies are going to be taking you home now." _Not handing him to anyone because she didn't know who was angrier right now. She pushed him closer to them. "_He's not officially yours yet, you will have to come back a few more times, to fill out papers, and take some tests until he is. Have a nice day."

_She looked at Maura, and directed her eyes to Colin, telling her she needed to get him. Maura shook her head out of fear. Jane softly grabbed his hand and the three made their way to the door. Jane turned around to look at the rude clerk. "_I would say the same thing, but I honestly hope you have a really bad day_." Jane said, with a shrug, as they left out of the door._


	4. Is This The Right Time?

_When they made it outside Jane got down on her knees. "_Hi I'm Jane, and this is Maura." _She pointed at Maura who just stood and smiled._

"Hi, I'm Cowin."

"Oh we know who you are cutie. It's very nice to meet you."

"Niyce to meet you too."

"Hi Colin." _Maura finally spoke._

"Hi mommy."

"I'm uh.. I'm not.." _Jane shook her head letting her know not to continue. Jane turned her head slightly to the side so Colin wouldn't hear her and whispered 'you're going to confuse him.'_

_Maura whispered into the air 'What happens when he gets older and we have to tell him'. _

'_We'll tell him if and when you want to, but I don't think now is the right time.'_

_She directed her attention back to Colin. "_Hey, how do you know what your mom looks like?" _Jane asked._

_Colin pointed to the necklace he was wearing, a locket really. _"You can owpen it ma. "_He said to Jane._

_Jane turned to look at Maura with wide eyes, in shock; he had just called her 'ma'. Maura shrugged and got on her knees also. Maura grabbed his locket, and opened it, there was a picture of a young lady about 20, and there was a picture of a baby. Maura took the pictures out and looked at the back of them hoping to find out who they were of. One read 'Mommy' the other read 'Baby Maura'. She handed the pictures to Jane who was about to say something, but decided to save her thoughts. Jane handed them back and Maura put them back into the locket. _

"Let's go buy you a bed, okay?" _Maura said with a smile._

_They threw everything in the basket and headed out of the store, and were heading home, when Jane remembered. _

"Food Maur."

"Oh right." _She looked at Colin. "_Are you a vegetarian?" _Jane chuckled loudly, laughing at Maura's ridiculous question, well a question that she deemed ridiculous._

"Weg-etaw-ian?" _He said confusedly._

"Do you eat meat sweetie?" _Jane asked._

"Yes."

_They headed to the mall first, so that they could get the food last._

"Whewe awe we?"

"The mall, we're just going to buy you some more clothes."

_Maura picked most of the clothes and shoes. Jane picked up some band shirts and a couple of red sox jerseys, and athletic tennis shoes 'raising him right' she said. _

_They left the mall and headed to the grocery store. They had bought all kinds of foods, deemed fit by Maura, most of the food being organic, afterwards they headed home. _

"You hungry baby?" _Maura asked._

"Wes."

"Babe, I'm gonna paint his room, and set up the shelves and dressers while he eats. It says it dries immediately after painted, let's hope it's true."

"Okay, thanks Jane." _She walked into the kitchen with Colin following right behind her. She looked down at him and picked him up, sitting him on the counter. "_What do you want to eat little guy?"

"Chicken."

"Baked chicken or chicken nuggets?"

"Nuwgetts."

_She reached in the freezer and grabbed the chicken _"Great, you want a smoothie while we wait?"

"Wes pwease."

_She fixed him a smoothie and they sat and watched spongebob together. She pulled the chicken out of the oven. She had forgotten how good food spelled, and how much she loved cooking. Jane came into the kitchen when Colin was sitting at the table eating._

_She kissed Maura's cheek. _"Baby Maura, and Mommy. How long do you think it'll be until he figures it out?"

"It's too late to take the picture out; he already knows that it's there. When he's old enough he'll be able to take the pictures out and put them back in as much as he likes. I don't want to lie to him Jane, I don't think I can."

"Then we won't."

"But we already have by responding to mommy and ma."

"Well we'll see how it goes, and when he's old enough to understand we'll decide whether to tell him or not. Okay? Plus, we are going to be his parents. You're the one who always says that biological parents and social parents are different. We're going to be his social parents. Right?"

"Okay." _She leaned in and pecked Jane's lips._

"Everything is set up in his room too, it's a little roomy but it'll be filled in, in no time."

"Thanks Jane."

_Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and looked into her eyes. "_You're amazing." _She smiled._

"You're amazing, and I love you." _She kissed Maura, and grabbed her waist pulling her into a tight hug._

"I love you."

"I'm fwinished." _Colin yelled from the dining room._

_Jane started walking over but Maura grabbed Jane's arm to stop her. _"I'll get it."

_She went and picked up his plate, and cup, throwing them into the trash. _

"Let's go wash your hands." _Maura said as she grabbed his hand leading him into the bathroom. _

_They came back in the living room. And Colin yawned. _

"Are you sleepy honey?" _Jane asked._

"A widdle."

"Well, your room is done, and your bed is ready so you can sleep in there." _Maura and Jane walked behind Colin as he ran towards his room._

"Coowal! I wuv it! Thank you!" _He yelled as he turned around, hugging Jane and Maura's legs._

"You're welcome sweetie." _Jane and Maura said together._

"Is this my woom fowever? Am I going to be hewe with you fowever? Do I have to go back to da owphanage?" _He looked at Jane, and then Maura._

"You can stay here as long as you like. Do you want to, Colin?" _Maura asked._

"Wes! Pwease!" _He yelled as he jumped into his bed. "Mmm.. _It's warm." _He said as he snuggled under the covers._

_Jane and Maura made their way over to his bed and sat on the end of it._

"Mommy?" _Colin asked looking at Maura._

"_Uhh.._ Yes?"

"Why you weave me at de owphanage?"

_Maura was caught by surprise as the question left his mouth. She looked over at Jane who was staring at her with wide eyes. Maura whispered to her 'Is this the right time?' Jane just nodded in response._


	5. It's Not Over Yet

"Umm.. Well, I didn't.." _She paused, observing Colin, before she continued. He was already asleep. She took a sigh of relief. She stood up, Jane right behind her. They slowly took crept out of the room._

"Tuwck me in pwease." _He said as he slowly turned off of his side and onto his back. Jane walked over, and slowly tucked the covers. Maura walked over to the bed also and thought, about whether to kiss his head or not. She had always hoped that maybe one night one, or both of her parents would come in while she was sleep to kiss her head, gentle but enough to wake her up to know what was happening, that had never happened though. _

_She bent down, her breath on his forehead for a couple of seconds, still debating, before she leaned in and quickly pecked his forehead and moved away. Jane watched from the doorway and smiled. Maura saw Colin smile in his sleep and she knew this little boy was special._

_She walked to the doorway where Jane stood and looked back over at Colin one last time before turning the light off and shutting the door. _

"Oh God, that was close." _Maura said._

"I know, but it's not over yet. He'll ask again."

"I realize that, I just need to practice saying it. So I won't stumble, or ramble too much."

"That would be best.." _They entered their room, and shut the door. "_So, what do you want to do now, it's only.." _She looked at her watch. "…6:25_?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

_Jane stepped closer to Maura, backing her into the wall. When Maura back finally made contact with the wall Jane put her hands on either side of Maura, and moved to her neck, letting her breath hit it. She put her warm mouth on Maura's earlobe, sucking at it. Maura whimpered and she released it. She moved to up, and whispered into Maura's ear "_You."

"You want to do me?..." _She thought. _"Oh, I see.." _She smirked._

_Jane grabbed Maura's waist, and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss. Maura was wearing a skin tight black dress, stopping right above her knees. Jane grabbed around the end of it, sliding it up to Maura's waist. She stepped closer until they were as close as possible. She put her leg in between Maura's leg, allowing it to just graze Maura's heat. Maura moaned at the contact, she slid down a little allowing her center to sit on it attempting to get more contact. Jane knew what she was going to do and moved her leg before Maura could sit. "_Jane.." _She breathed heavily. ".._Don't tease."

_Jane grabbed Maura thighs, and picked her up. Her waist in between Maura's leg, she pushed Maura into the wall repeatedly. Hearing Maura's moans and heavy breathing she stopped, and grabbed Maura ass. "_Tease? Never." _She moved one hand from Maura ass, and grabbed her breast, but then there was a knock on the door. Jane let Maura down, and Maura quickly straightened her dress, before walking to the door._

_She opened it and looked at a fully woken Colin._

"I gwuess I wasn't sweepy."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don know."

"How about we go skating." _Jane suggested._

"Great. So, do you want to go skating, or ice skating?"

"Ice skwating."

_Jane laughed and looked at Maura. "_Of course, just like you."

"Is dat a bad thing?" _Colin asked._

"Oh no, sweetie. She's amazing, probably the most amazing person you'll ever know.." _She smiled at Maura. "_Let's get you dressed; it's going to be pretty cold." _Colin bolted out of the room, Jane right behind him._

_Maura put on some jeans, a t-shirt, some black converse, and she threw on one of Jane's black BPD hoodies. Jane helped Colin get dressed he already had on jeans and a shirt, so she helped him put on his nikes and his Red Sox hoodie they had bought earlier today._

_She left him in the living room with the tv on so that she could get dressed, all she really needed was a jacket. She threw on a gray BPD hoodie, and some gray and black nikes. Maura was in the bathroom washing her face; she came out when Jane was tying her shoes. She grabbed Jane's hood and pulled it over her head and laughed._

"Really, Maur, really?" _She said, still not removing the hood._

"Yes, you're taking longer to get dressed than I am."

"Hey, I had to help him get dressed too! I will never take as long as you do to get dressed." _She joked. _

"Yeah, well come on."

_Jane followed Maura out of their bedroom door, and removed the hood rom her already unruly hair. Maura turned off the tv and grabbed Colin's hand leading him to the door. _"You an Jane's hands are always cole. Why?" _Maura looked down at him._

"Cold hands warm heart." _She threw him a smile, then grabbed her skates, wallet, and the keys and shut the door. Jane grabbed her wallet, and set the alarm, locking the door and then closed it._

_When she got outside Maura was putting Colin in his car seat. She quickly jumped into the passenger side, and closed the door. Maura got into the driver's seat and pulled off. "_No fair."

"What's not fair?" _Jane teased._

"It's your turn to drive, because I drove all day." _Maura pouted._

"Don't be such a baby; I'll drive all day tomorrow." _She put her hand on Maura's knee._

"Oh, I know you are."

"Someone's bossy." _Jane put in a Metallica cd, and began to sing._

"I am not listening to Metallica."

"It's a rule Maur, whoever is in the passenger seat gets to pick the music."… _She turned it up, and began to sing again. "_So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are."

"An noting else madders." _Colin sung from the back seat._

_Jane turned the music down, her and Maura both turned around to look at him._

"How do you know this song, buddy?" _Jane asked._

"Da janitor at da owphanage, I hang out wit him sometimes, and he wets me wisten to music wit him."

"Awesome janitor." _Jane says, and laughs._

_They made it into the rink and got the skates for Jane and Colin. Maura is a pro and put on her skates in record time, she then got on her knees to help Colin. She tied one skate, and had started on the other, when she felt Colin's lips on her forehead. _

_His eyes going from Maura to Jane, and then back to Maura. "_Thank you fow bwinging me." _Maura smiled while still tying his skate, he then kissed Jane's cheek. _

"Thank you for coming with us." _Jane smiled._

"There done." _She patted his skates, and stood up. "_Babe, do you need help?" _She asked Jane._

"Maura I think remember how to tie my skates."

_Maura smirked and got down on her knees. She slapped Jane's hands so she would stop trying to tie them. "_Ow!"

"Don't be such a baby."

"Don't expose him to violence." _Jane laughed. Maura fixed Jane's skates, and looked up at her. _

"Done." _Jane pecked Maura's lips._

"Thank you."

_Maura stood up, and then Jane, they saw Colin trying to get up as well._

"No!" _They both yelled, as if he was about to walk off of a cliff._

"The skates are very hard to walk in, sweetie. _H_ere." _She extended her right hand for Colin to take, and Jane extended her left. He grabbed them both as he jumped off of the bench. _

"Wet's go!"

"Well he's excitable." _Maura and Jane laughed._


	6. I Hate It Here

_They were still holding his hands when they reached the ice. _"Step out on the ice slowly, Colin." _Maura said._

"Owkay."

_They all stepped out on the ice slowly and cautiously._

"Colin, buddy, you're a natural. You didn't fall on your face." _They laughed, and then Jane thought about something that wasn't apparent to her before. "_Maura I should not be holding this child's hand."

"Why not?"

"Because, I still don't know how to skate. I got caught up in the moment, hold my hand too!"

_Maura chuckled. "_Oh, wow Jane." _Jane stepped, not skated, but stepped to Maura's other side and grabbed her hand._

"I feel safer already." _Jane breathed deeply, wiping her forehead in an exaggeratory way, as if she was wiping away sweat, like she even sweats._

"It's cowld."

"Yes it is, zip up your jacket buddy." _He did as he was told._

"I think I can swkate on my own now, wes?"

"If you're certain."

"Wes."

"Don't skate too far ahead of us. I'm going to release your hand now okay?"

"Kay." _Maura released his hand and he stepped, the same as Jane had earlier._

"Step, step, slide Colin. That's how I learned." _Maura coached._

"He's going to learn to skate before me."

"I think so." _They laughed._

"Maybe I know how to skate, maybe I just want to hold your hand, dear."

"You're flirting with me."

"I am."

"We're beyond that point Jane, flirting will get you nowhere."

"You're so beautiful."

"But that, will get you everywhere, my dear."

_ The entire time they skated they never took their eyes off of Colin._

_ I wish I was strong enough to lift not one, but both us._

_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us _

_Maura moved in front of Jane, they laced their fingers together, and Maura laid her head on Jane's shoulder. They skated listened to the lyrics of the song._

"Just like 6 years ago, huh?" _Jane said._

"Yes, it is." _Jane could feel Maura smiling on her shoulder. "_Jane.."

"Yeah babe."

"Please don't lose my brother."

_Jane laughed. "_Nope, watching him skate right now. He's getting better. He's strong, persistent, and independent."

"Like us." _They chuckled._

"Yeah, like us." _She kissed Maura's forehead._

"We should get married on a rink. The first rink, in Boston."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we'll talk about it. But right now, all I want to do is skate with you my dear."

_She looked up, and kissed Jane's neck._

_ How stubborn are the scars when they won't fade away? _

"Jane?"... "Could you elaborate this song, it's very hard to understand."

"Um yeah, he says: How stubborn are the scars when they won't fade away? Or just a gentle reminder that now are better days? We'll be home soon, so dry your eyes, you'll be okay. Oh my God. The water is rising. It's rising. You just have to believe in me. Failing that I'll ride this storm alone. We can still make it out. Fuck. I can help you through this, but you have to take my hand. I can take you home, take my hand, take my hand. I should've known the tides were getting higher. We can still survive. They think we're drowning but our heads are still above the waves, above the waves. I should've known the tides were getting higher. We can still survive, above the waves."

"Beautiful lyrics, for such a strange voice, I can definitely see the meaning behind the song."

"Screaming, I think helps exaggerate the words, help you hear them more. Feel them deeper, releases them in a way that really gets them out, completely. Very therapeutic."

"Seems logical."

_Jane laughed. "_It's getting late, maybe we should go?"

_Maura just nodded in agreement._

_They went to look for Colin but he wasn't on the ice anymore. They stepped off of the ice and quickly took their skates off, so they could walk faster._

"Jane!"

"What! I didn't do anything."

"You lost him!" _She started breathing heavily. "_Oh god, I'm going to die."

"Yeah right."

"Jane, I'm serious. We have to find him."

"Maura, god, he's right there!" _She pointed at a bench. _"I never took my eye off of him."

"You should've said something earlier, I almost had a myocardial infarction."

"What!"

"A heart attack Jane."

_They picked up their pace when they saw Colin talking to a stranger._

"Colin, baby, let's go." _Maura picked him up, skates on and all and carried him to the skate booth. She sat him on it and started untying his skates. _"Colin.."

"Yes Mama."

"You can't do that, you can't go somewhere without telling one of us."

"And you shouldn't talk to strangers." _Jane quickly added._

"I'm sowy."

"It's okay. Next time just ask us before you leave okay."

_They returned their skates, and headed home. Colin was asleep in the backseat when they got there. Jane gently picked him up, and carried him into the house. _

"Maura, if you thought he was cute while he was awake, you should see him sleeping."

_Maura came into the room and pulled his covers back, letting Jane slip his in easier. She pulled the covers back. _

"Goodnight mommies."

"You're right. I could just eat him up."

_As they left the room, and shut the door behind them, Jane looked at Maura with wide eyes, and a shocked expression. _

"But I won't." _They looked at each other and busted out laughing._

_Jane jumped on their bed, and stared at Maura as she walked into the room, and shut the door gently behind her. She flicked off the light and her hazel eyes illuminated the rooms like flash lights, they soon turned red with desire._

"That's better, all this light today has been irritating."

"Umm huh." _Maura agreed as she crawled on top of Jane straddling her waist. She bent down so that she reached Jane's ear. "_You want to finish what we started earlier?"

"Umm.. No."

_She sat up. "_What, why?"

"Cause it's weird knowing someone else is here. Plus I know how it feels, when I was little, my parents used to have the loudest sex, it was disgusting. I remember this one time I fell off of my bed jumping at the sound coming from the wall. I broke my arm, but it sounded like my father was hurting my mom. So I beat on the door, they didn't open it, not knowing or caring if something was wrong with me or not. So I busted the door open, to find them having sex. I didn't know if it was sex, or abuse that's the only reason I entered, I wouldn't have opened it if I had known... But they just kept having sex, and later that day mom beat me, with my broken arm and all. She was such a bitch, I was only trying to save her life."

_She rolled off of Jane. "_Oh, I'm, I'm sorry Jane."

"Yeah, I got over it." _She jumped on top to straddle Maura, and laughed. "_You know everything looks better when the sun goes down."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, in fact. Everything except you. I like to see you in the light, though my vision in the dark doesn't change that much from that in the light, it doesn't do you justice. The darkness I mean."

"Uhh.. Thank you." _Maura said hesitantly._

"I mean... I mean, you're beautiful either way, but in the light your body is just, I don't know, more spectacular. But in the dark, your eyes, your eyes are so much more enchanting." _Maura flipped Jane over, and was now straddling Jane._

"So you've changed your mind about the sex then?" s_he put her hands under Jane's shirt, and rested them on her stomach, and Jane placed her hands on Maura's waist._

_"_Yes, I would have to say I have."

"Never mind." _She jumped onto the floor._ "I think I'm going to go for walk."

"At this time of the night?"

"Yeah, I need to think."

"You can do that here."

"I need to walk around, figure some things out."

"Well, take this." _ She reached under the mattress and threw Maura a pocket knife._

_She kissed Jane and headed for the door. "_I'll probably be back shortly." _She gently closed the door behind her. _

_Maura walked around just thinking about life, and how she'd got here._

* * *

_Maura hadn't carried her phone, or a watch so she didn't know what time she had come home. __She knew it was early though, so she didn't make any noise when she came in. She walked into the bedroom expecting to see Jane but she was greeted by an empty bed, she heard the shower going, and headed into the bathroom._

"Jane.." _Maura said walking into the bathroom._

"Yeah, I'm in here." _Jane called from the shower._

"Clearly.."

"..What do you want Maur?"

"Are you upset with me?"

"A bit, yes."

"Because.."

"..It's 5 a.m. Maura, where were you?"

"Walking Jane, I told you where I was going."

"For that long?"

"Are you accusing me of something?" I_rritation dripping from her words._

"No... I'm sorry. You know I just don't like when you to walk outside alone at that time of the night."

"I shouldn't be walking alone at that time either, but everything's fine. I just had a lot to think about. I really didn't know where I was, I walked farther than usual. But when the sun came up, I ran back, well I did in the woods, I walked once I was in the neighborhoods."

"I shouldn't be on your back about this, I'm sorry. And I really wasn't accusing you of anything, really."

"I won't go out at that time again if it makes you uncomfortable, I could find something else to help clear my thoughts."

_Jane got out of the shower and dried off. "_You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Jane."

"And you know that I'd do anything for you. I know that it helps you escape your mind a bit, walking and thinking, and I don't want to take that from you, or make you feel like, like I'm being controlling over you. But you know what kind of things happen that late, I just don't want anything to happen to you."

_Maura stared into Jane's eyes, seeing nothing but worry, love, care, and sincerity there. She kissed Jane, a reassuring, comforting, chaste kiss. _"I won't go out at that time anymore." _She pecked Jane's lips before exiting of the steamy bathroom._

_Jane knew she did the right thing by telling Maura what worried her, but she hated feeling like she dictating Maura._

_She walked into the room, and got dressed putting on some shorts and a quarter length shirt and knee high socks. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch with Maura._

_"_What were you thinking about?"

_Maura didn't answer right away, she put her head in Jane's lap and closed her eyes. Jane kissed her forehead letting her know there was no need to rush a response._

_"_I mentally relived the past 6 1/2 years. Just going over and thinking about everything that's happened with us."

"Yeah, it feels like just yesterday we were 16." _She ran her fingers through Maura's hair._

"I know, I was also thinking about how I start working next week. I'm excited and all, but I was just hoping to relax this week."

"You still can."

"I suppose, but not completely. I want to go on a vacation."

"For a whole week?"

"I guess, well until this upcoming Saturday.

"Where are you going?"

"I never said I wanted to vacation alone. Did you not want to go together?"

"Of course, I just figured you wanted to relax away from all of this. Like all- of this."

"A vacation without you is not a vacation at all." _Jane leaned down and kissed her forehead, Maura felt her smile into the kiss. "_Do you think you could get the week off?"

"I should have a week worth of vacation time, it shouldn't be a problem."

_Maura jumped to her feet excitedly. "_Great!"

"Umm.. Where are we going?"

"Boston, baby!"

_Jane gulped, hard. Living in Boston sucked for Jane. Everyday sucked, until she met Maura.. This was going to be easy she told herself. She hadn't been that many places with her parents, basically she went no where, besides the doctor that one time, her dad's meat shop, the mall and the library. It was going to be all the more easy because she had Maura there, yup Maura and Colin would be her distraction from the actual hell her life had been in Boston. She tried to smile as best as she can but Maura had picked up on the sadness behind it._

_"W_hat's wrong?"

"Uh nothing." _She gave a bigger smile, a more believable one._

_"_Too late, I saw your face before the fake smile. Don't lie to me, Jane."

"Nothing really, I'm glad we're leaving California. I hate it here."

"Do you really?" _At this point Maura knew when Jane was joking._

"Oh yeah. It's so gay here. It's hot. The death rate is high, which is a good thing for us though.. I could go on and on but I hate this state, and I really could just vomit talking about it. Plus I wouldn't want to bore you Doctor."

_That was Jane, changing a serious situation into a joke. Maura new she'd talk about it when she was ready, so she didn'nt push. "_You want to go somewhere else?"

"Boston is fine. No Boston is more than fine, Boston is great."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Maur, god."

_Jane called her job and got a week off. She ran into the room where Maura was with all of her spped not making a noise but Maura knew Jane was coming/_

_"_Help me pack." _She said before Jane even stepped into the room. "_I heard you got the week off."

"Yeah I did." _Jane wondered why Maura was taking her time packing the clothes, Jane spped packed and was done in seconds. "_Done."

"Jane you're going to have to stop doing that so freely, Colin's here, and well you know."

"Right. Sure. I just figured we'd turn him eventually anyways." _Jane said trying to contain laughter._

_"_It's not even funny Jane." _Maura said trying to hold back a smile._

_"_I'll pack for you, and you go get Colin."

"Thanks... And Jane-"

"-Maur, I'll be extra careful with your over expensive clothing. What are they made with anyway, silk thread, sowed by angels, with 14k gold material soaked in wine from the last supper?"

_Maura ignored Jane's comment and strutted down the hall._

_She opened Colin's door quietly and sat on his bed, watching him sleep. Eventually she decided to wake him up._

_"_Hey." _She shook him a bit, as gentle as possible._

_"_Hey!" _He exclaimed greeting her with the hugest smile she'd ever seen._

_"_We're leaving, we're going out of town-"

"-Wat, your weaving me!?"

"No, no. We're all leaving, we're going to Boston for the week. We need to pack you some clothes."

"I've never bween to Bowston."

"I bet you haven't. It's where me and Jane are from, it's a great place." _She looked at all the clothes they had just bought him and considered packing his clothes for him. But she decided against picking his clothes for him. "_Pick 7 of your favorite jeans, and 7 of your favorite shirts, and 3 of your favorite shoes, sit them on the bed. I'll go run you some water so you can bathe."

"Owkay." _He jumped off of the and headed to the closet, and Maura started heading out of the door. She stopped at the feel of something warm coming near her legs, Colin was walking up to her. She turned around and he got on his tippy toes and reached as far up as he could, only getting to her fore arm, he pulled her down a bit. Well he tried, but she was like a brick wall, she leaned down and he kissed her cheek, and ran back to the closet giggling like someone had told him he could live in Toys R' Us._


	7. We Cannot Catch A Break

_They got Colin bathed and dressed, packed his things and got into the car. _

"This is going to be a long trip." _Jane said._

"We're getting on a plane. We aren't driving all the way there. Hours, we'll be there in a matter of hours."

_Maura reached for the radio attempting to change the song, but Jane slapped her hand away._

"Ow."

"Maura.."

"..Jane, it's a rule, I control the radio since you're driving."

"That rule is no longer valid, since the kid likes my music."

"Oh does he?"

"Colin.." _Jane started._

"Yes mama."

"Do you like that cra-" _Maura slapped her arm. "_Do you like that music your mommy was playing ALL this morning, or do you like the music I play. Rock?"

"Wok."

"And there we go." _Jane turned the music a bit higher, and sung along._

_Maura just rolled her eyes, and pulled out a book. "_Trader." _Maura didn't hate Jane's music, yes she did. She just tried to convince herself that she didn't understand it, or that she hadn't gotten used to it yet, but she would._

_They got off of the plane and headed to the hotel, right across the street from a huge mall._

"I can't wait to go to the mall!" _Jane rolled her eyes, she knew she shouldn't have let Maura pick their hotel; no good can come from Maura, and an extra-large mall._

_Jane hooked up the PS3 and sat on the bed. She put in Call of Duty. "_You wanna play Colin?"

"Wat is it?"

"It's a shooting game."

"Wes!"

_She handed him a controller and he sat right next to her on the bed, she taught him the controls. Maura just smiled at how excited Jane was to show him how to play._

"I hope you play better than her." _She whispered to him and he just laughed. Maura stared at her. "_Sorry, you're not that bad, baby."

_They played an hour and just when Colin was becoming a pro Maura found brochures._

"Dave and Busters." _She simply said._

_Jane dropped her controller and looked at Maura. "_Where. Is. It."

"Across the street." _She gave a devilish smile._

_Jane grunted but she got up and put her shoes on. "_Colin slide your shoes on, we're leaving."

_He didn't ask any questions, he put on his shoes and Jane turned off the game and they left the hotel together._

_When they headed into the mall Maura's jaw dropped, Colin and Jane's mouth stayed closed until they stepped inside of D and B._

"_C_olin, you hungry?"

"Wes."

_They sat and ordered Colin food. Cheeseburger and fries._

"Why don you ever eat?" _Colin asked with a mouthful of food._

"You shouldn't talk with food in your mouth." _Maura noted._

_Colin swallowed his food and drunk some juice. _

"We're never hungry for food, liquids are enough for us." _Jane shrugged._

"Owh."

_They put money on their cards before heading to the game center._

_Colin grabbed their hands and ran to the race cars._

"We can pway dis?"

_Colin had them running around for 2 hours, he wanted; no he needed to play everything. He didn't know how long he would be with them, so he made the best of it._

"I've pwayed evarythin." _He said breathing deeply. _

"_Breath _in your nose, and out of your mouth." _Jane said rubbing his back._

_Maura looked at the basketball goals, and raised a suggestive eyebrow to Jane._

"Oh, you wanna go?" _Jane said in challenging tone._

"Yeah, I wanna go." _Maura teased._

"You're about to get your a—" _Jane caught herself. "I_'m about to beat you. Bring it!"

"Colin stand here, don't move." _She moved him as close as possible to the basketball goals, making sure they could watch him and play at the same time._

_They started the game and they felt warm come and go behind them. Unaccompanied children running past, back and forth. Maura won, but Jane wasn't accepting it._

"Rematch… I demand a rematch!"

"Talk sewage now!"

"It's talk trash, Maur. And I can't believe you beat me, how!?"

"You underestimate me Jane. I beat you at softball because of that same reason. You shouldn't underestimate me at sports. You can just add this on the list."

"What list?"

"The list of 'Things I Kick Your Ass At!'"

"Maura! Not in front of the child." _Jane chuckled and they turned to the side and Colin was gone, again._

"Damn that kid moves fast." _Jane said calmly._

"Cannot catch a break!"

"No we fucking can't."…"Let's just sniff him out, no telling how many pedos are in this place, eyeing kids."

"Well they will have met their match today." _The sniffed, catching the scent of each child, but only looking for one scent in particular. _"This is creepy Jane. We're sniffing children! Children!"

"Because we're creepers." _Jane said with a laugh. "_There!" _She pointed her finger._

_They walked up to him, and the few friends he had just made._

"Colin.."

_All 5 of them looked up, and the extras scattered._

"What did I tell you about leaving without telling us?"

"To not to do it."

"And.."

"And I did it. I'm sowy."

"I'm serious Colin, you can't just run off like that.."

"Owkay."

* * *

_Four days later Maura, Jane, and Colin were walking the streets of Boston. They had just left the fair, right down the street from the hotel, and were just going where ever the sidewalk took them. They were in a neighborhood now, but they could see a wal-mart right down the street. Jane stopped where she was and just stared._

"Jane.."

_She snapped out of the daze. "_Yeah, babe."

"You're staring."

"Oh.. I thought I saw something familiar.." _Jane saw a 1999 black Camaro, with the back bumper missing, just like one's her parents owned. "Nahh.. They can't afford this house." She thought._

_A dark haired boy ran from the house and sat in the yard, and an older woman sat on the porch._

"Hey, can you bitches not read! NO TRESPASSING!"

"We aren't in your yard, or touching the gate. We're on the sidewalk BITCH!" _Jane spat._

"Lan…"

"Language, Jane.. Yeah, I already know." _They continued to walk, then the woman walked from the porch with a bat, and she came to the gate._

"Yeah, you bitches better keep walking!"

"Bitch." _Jane said as her and Maura were turning around. The woman had put on glasses, and dropped the bat._

"Jane…"

"Aw fuck.."


	8. Chapter 8

_Colin went to the fence_. "Hi."

"Hey!" _They boy exclaimed._

"Maura, walk faster. Let's go." _Colin was still by the fence chatting with the other child, when the woman ran to the gate._

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! We thought you were dead!"

"Well.. I'm not. But I know you two did all you could to find me." _She said sarcastically._

"Where have you been, Jane?!"

"Alive."

_The woman opened the gate and stepped out onto the sidewalk_. "We haven't seen you in years. You're not gonna give your only mother a hug?!" _The woman extended her arms but Jane stepped back._

"No, I'm not. Colin, let's go."

"Is he yours?" She looked to Maura and Jane.

_Jane only stared at the woman. She acted as though she hadn't done anything to Jane, or what they did to Jane was right; justified. She could not get over the fact that she was trying to make conversation with them, after everything she's done; everything they'd done. Everything Jane could remember about the woman played in her head, everything she had done to Jane._

_She was remarkably thinner than she was the last time Jane saw her. She had dark circles under her eyes; she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. She actually looked like she was on drugs, and not the kind she needed. This woman needed medication for her mental state, she always had._

"He is, yes." _Maura answered noticing Jane's hesitation._

"He looks just like you, he's adorable."

"Thank you…"

"…Is he yours?" _Jane asked, moving her eyes to the young boy in the yard._

"Yeah, me and your father had him a coupla years ago. He's around 4, maybe 5, I think, no more than 6."

_Jane looked at Maura with a 'Do you see this shit?' face_.

"He looks just like you Jane." _She added._

"He's skinny." _Jane noted_.

"So were you."

"That's because I never got fed!"

"He gets fed enough to keep him living. That's all that's required. And you lived, so don't complain! Ungrateful little bitch."

"Woah.. Who let you have another child? God woman, you haven't changed at all. You're still an evil bitch."

"Neither have you, you still have a smart mouth Janie, I thought me and you're father beat that out of you." _She mocked._

"Fuck you Angela!" _She spat. She controlled her tone, careful not to scare Colin. "_What's his name?"

"Frankie." _She sniffled, and started scratching. Jane saw the needle sticks in her arm_. "You wanna come in?"

"No." _She answered in a harsh tone._

"I have something I need to do anyway." _She went inside the gate and closed it behind her._ "Frankie, get in the fucking house!"

"You're going to leave him here, with her?" _Maura whispered._

"No."…. "Wait!" _Angela turned around_. "Let me have him."

"Frankie?"

"Yeah, Frankie."

"No, he's mine."

"Look Angela. I know you're on drugs, you probably have lots of drugs in that house. The boy is starving, and look at his clothes.. You don't care about him, if you did he wouldn't look like that.. He has bruises on his arm, you're clearly abusing him. I would hate to have to get a search warrant for your house, and call DHR for the kid. Just let him come with us, before things get ugly."

"So, you're a police officer?"

"Detective."

"Never thought I'd raise a pig, and why do you want him Jane? Why do you care?"

"You didn't even fucking raise me!" _Her anger showing once again, and once again she controlled it. "_No one deserves parents as terrible as you and Frank. He's young; he can recover from the damage you've already done to him. Me and Maura will take care of him."

"What is she your bff?" _She said in a mocking tone._

"Fiancé." _Jane clarified._

"You're not going to introduce us properly?"

"No, I wouldn't want to ruin her by letting her get to know you."

"She's pretty."

"Stop avoiding! Just, give me the boy, and we'll leave."

"What do I get if I give him to you?"

"Well, I won't call the police. You won't be sent to jail… Oh, and I won't kick your ass, because you need a good ass kicking. I should kick your ass now, but I'm a better person than you are. I'm not seeking revenge, seeing you like this, is good enough for me because you look like shit."

"Kick my ass? You're funny Janie, you still can't take me little hefer."

"I was 13 when you tried to fight me."

_Jane had remembered her talking to herself in the yard when her mom told her to shut up, and to write it down because she didn't care to hear it. She wrote her thoughts down and her mom had snatched the notebook out of her hand. Ripped the papers out, and slapped Jane hard. But Jane didn't fall, she didn't cry, she wasn't fazed by it. So her mom hit her harder. Still nothing. She grabbed Jane and tossed her onto the bed, choked and bit her, that's when Jane tried to push her mom off of her. The woman only fought harder, punched harder. They fell onto the floor her mother on top. She knocked the flat irons down by accident but she didn't pick them up, and they burned Jane's skin. She moved off of Jane and headed out of the room when Jane kicked at her, just once and she missed. But Angela saw it, and just started to stomp on Jane's leg. Jane thought about that day a lot. She still didn't understand what had upset her so badly in the first place. But trying to understand the mind of a psychopath was not something she had cared to do. _

"Look at me now, I'd beat that ass for sure. And I was under weight, and I really didn't try to fight you back, just tried to get you off of me. You clearly had more strength, weight, and energy than me. You're clearly psychotic, you need to be in control at all times, you need to feel like you've won.. But you won't win here, the kid deserves better than you.. Just give him up, it's the right thing to do."

_She looked at Frankie and then back up at Jane who was approaching the fence, like she was about to open it. She quickly made up her mind_. "Frankie, this is Jane. She's your family, you're going with them." _She sniffled again._

_Frankie ran to the gate, glad to escape_. _He couldn't open it so_ _Jane just picked him up from over the gate and sat him on the sidewalk. _"You want to get some of your things?"

"I don have anythins."

"Okay."

_Maura, Colin and Frankie started heading down the street the way they came._

"You're not going to ask about your father?"

"No, I don't have a father." _She continued down the street, behind them_. "Mother either. You don't want to say goodbye to him before we go? Because you won't see him again."

_She turned around looking at Angela one last time. And Angela shook her head and put a cigarette in her mouth._

"You look bad, I would give you some money to help, but you'll only buy drugs. I won't contribute to that." _She turned around and continued walking, and then stopped, but didn't turn around to face Angela. "_You and Frank are going to burn in hell, and you deserve it. I'm never coming back to Boston again, breathing the same air as you sickens me." _She shook her head and continued to walk._

_They got back to the hotel and Jane ordered the boys a pizza_.

"So Frankie how old are you?"

"4, I'm 4."

"So is Colin.. I'll turn on the game so you guys can play." _She hooked up the game and gave them controllers._ "Colin, teach him how to play please." _Colin nodded his head, excited to show his new friend how to play._

Jane and Maura went into the bathroom. "Maura, I'm freakin' out!"

"Calm down Jane."

"I can't, this is crazy."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. The fuck is happening!?"

"I have no idea."

_Jane sat on the floor._

"Jane, you shouldn't sit on the floor. It's highly unsanitary."

"..Yeah because we can get sick from it."

"..Sorry, habit." _Maura sat down across from Jane_.

"We went from 0 kids, to 2 kids in a matter of days. Days!"

"I know."

"What if we're not good for them, what if they were better off where they were."

"No. Every child needs at least one parent, they have two. And we're awesome, so I would say that they're lucky_." She shrugged. Jane laughed at Maura's first use of the word awesome._

"You're right. We're fucking awesome! Matter of fact we're the awesomest."

"Okay, but grammar."

"We can do this.."

"..We can."

"We can raise these kids."

"Umm huh."

"We can raise these kids right!"

"Of course."

"We can raise these kids however we want. They can be like fucking ninjas, or MMA fighters."

"No." Maura shook her head.

"Whaa.. Maura come on." Jane whined.

"Nuh uh."

"Dream killer.." _Jane pouted. "_And Angela.."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I tried my best to control my anger, I wanted to jump over that gate so badly and beat the shit out of her." _Maura didn't speak she just listened, because she knew it's what Jane needed. "_They were never really parents, more like people I lived with who beat me whenever they wanted. I don't feel sorry for them. Knowing that's how they live is good enough revenge for me. And the image of her looking like that will be the last image of her in my head. She deserves everything she gets, you know. It's no one's fought but her own." _She leaned over and kissed Maura. "_And I have you, and those boys out there. Two things I thought I'd never have love, and family."

_Maura reached over and touched Jane's cheek, stroking over it with her thumb, she kissed her firmly ,but chaste on her lips._

_They jumped up hearing someone knock on the door._

"Iwll ged it."

_Jane exited the bathroom, caught up with Colin, and touched his shoulder. "_Hey don't answer doors. Ever." _She said and sat him back on bed, he resumed playing the game with Frankie, and she pulled her gun out of the nightstand, and jumped on the bed herself, and started to polish it. No bullets were in it, it was just the gun._

"Great. I guess I'll just get that then." _Maura said as she walked to the door._

"Good afternoon. $15.50 is your total." _The delivery boy said._

_She handed him a $20, and grabbed the box_. "Keep the change."

"What's your name sweetness?" _He asked._

"What?"

"You told me to keep the change. You must want the d."

"It's only $5.50! I'm here with my fiancé.."

"..Ooh, is he bigger than me?" _The boy joked._

_Maura opened the door wider so he could see Jane on the bed, polishing her gun. Jane looked like she was killing him in her mind_. "She is."

"Sorry. Have a nice night." _He darted down the hallway, and hurried down the steps not even bothering to take the elevator he didn't want to wait._

_Maura closed the door and laughed_. "Pizza's here." _Frankie jumped up off the bed and hurried to Maura. Colin stood up slowly and walked. She gave them 2 pieces each and they sat at the table and ate. _

_Frankie was done first, and was licking his plate_. "Woah.. Frankie, calm down." H_e looked at her. _"You don't have to do that anymore, if you want another piece just ask for it. We don't lick plates here, there's always enough food."

"Can I has another piece peas."

"Yes, you can."

_Jane looked at him with sad eyes, she'd been there before, in his situation. _

_An hour later it was 7 o' clock and the boys were asleep. Maura jumped in the shower._

_After being in there for a couple of minutes, the lights turned off. She couldn't see Jane, but she could smell her. Maura figured she was just on the floor or the wall. _

"Jane, I know you're in here."

_Jane stepped into the shower and grabbed Maura by the waist. She knew Maura was a bit faster than her, so the element of surprise would help Jane in this situation._

_She kissed Maura necked._

"It's been a long day."

"Yes it has, and we need to feed. I can see red creeping into the brown part of your eyes."

"I know, we'll feed soon.."

_She released her fangs and her eyes turned red. She bit Jane's neck and ran her hand down Jane's body. Jane trembled on contact._

_Maura glided her fingers over Jane's folds, barely grazing them. A small moan escaped from Jane's mouth and Maura silenced her by capturing her lips. She moved her hands up to Jane's breast and kneaded them roughly. She ran her hand up and down Jane's body, before reaching her heat._

_She slowly pushed two fingers inside of Jane, and pulled them out. She licked her fingers moaning at the taste, Jane kissed her tasting herself in Maura's mouth. Maura reentered. _

_Jane ran her hand down Maura's side, and grabbed her ass. Jane's breathing became heavier and quicker as Maura pushed deeper and harder. She took two fingers and rubbed Maura's bud softly and then pushed harder when Maura's body started to shake. _

_Jane ran her tongue into Maura's mouth and there was that taste again. How the fuck does she taste so good, all the time. Jane definitely loved the flavor of Maura Isles. She pushed into Maura, harder, and faster. Hearing Maura moan in her mouth made Jane even more excited than she already was. Her eyes turned red, and her fangs came out. She pulled back from the kiss, as she felt them, she didn't want to puncture Maura's tongue with the sharp instruments._

_She felt Maura's heart start beating, and so did her own. Maura pushed deeper, faster and harder, hitting Jane's g-spot with every thrust, and Jane reciprocated. Their chests were rising and falling quicker and quicker. Jane needed more contact. She sped her fingers up, quicker and quicker. She removed her fingers from Maura's center and sucked on them, she grabbed Maura's leg and sat it on her thigh, allowing Maura to thrust against it. This is what Jane liked, just feeling Maura's skin on hers. They knew that they were both cold, but to the other they were warm. Warm to the touch to each other, but cold to the world. It was a feeling neither of them had felt before even when they were human. The other seemed to burn them on contact, it was a great feeling._

_Maura caught Jane's mouth in another heated kiss. This time tongues collided relentlessly, not battling for dominance, but for support. Just knowing the other one was there, and would always be there was enough for them, no one needed to win. Jane grabbed Maura's ass, pushing her harder on her thigh. The thrust on Jane's legs became faster, and she pushed her fingers into Jane harder._

"_Aaaah.." The both released at the same time, and allowed themselves to collapse on the floor of the shower. _

_Jane pulled Maura on top of her, and they just lay there, neither of them wanting to get up. Their legs were entangled and Maura's head was resting on Jane's shoulder._

_Maura lifted her head and kissed Jane, still panting a bit. "_I.. love you."

"I love you, baby."

"Our hearts…"

"..I, I felt it too."..._ "_Now when I say my heart only beats for you, I'll mean it literally." _She kissed Maura long, and passionately, the kiss getting heated very quickly. _

_Jane pulled Maura closer, and Maura snuggled harder into her._

_They lay quiet for a long while._

"Jane.."

_No reply, Jane was asleep, voluntary sleep. _ "You're my better half, Jane." _She whispered as she kissed Jane's forehead. _


End file.
